


feel like im living the teenage dream

by such_a_life



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_a_life/pseuds/such_a_life
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on their first official date after the war
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	feel like im living the teenage dream

Despite the fact that Annabeth is now his girlfriend, Percy is still nervous about their date. While they’d spent plenty of time together since they became official on his birthday the previous week, this will be their first actual date.

They haven’t seen each other in a few days, since Percy came home early to be with his mom. Annabeth stayed at camp to oversee some construction and get ahead on designing before she has schoolwork to worry about too. He understands why she’d stayed, and she’d understood why he left, but still, he really wants to kiss his girlfriend. She’s coming into the city today for their date and then spending the night at his apartment. Tomorrow her dad arrives, then she’s spending a week with him that’ll end with her moving into her new dorm. After that, their lives will be nothing but extracurriculars and school work and, hopefully, sneaking in and out of Annabeth’s dorm. Basically, this is their last chance to spend some down time together for a while.

When the doorbell rings, Percy practically sprints to the door. He passes the kitchen, where he can briefly see his mom laughing at him, then pauses for a second to calm himself down before yanking the door open.

That brief second is not nearly long enough to prepare him for the sight of Annabeth in his doorway. He could’ve been given an eternity and would still probably be caught off guard by how cute she looks. Her eyes are a bright gray, and her lips are pink and shiny with lip gloss. Her hair is falling around her shoulders in loose curls. She almost always wears it up, especially in the August heat, but he’d let it slip how much he likes it when her hair is down and knowing she wore it down for their date makes his heart skip a few beats. Her shoulders are bare and her skin practically glows against the white, off the shoulder top she’s wearing. The shirt ends just below the waistband of her high-waist shorts, and then there are her legs. Her legs that look like they go on for miles and miles under those shorts.

“Hey, Perce,” she greets, a mixture of shy and entertained. He whips his eyes back to her face, excruciatingly aware of how long he’d just spent obviously checking her out. She has a slight blush on her cheeks, but it’s very cute opposed to the harsh redness probably covering his entire face.

“Hi. You look - I mean, um- how was-”

Annabeth lets out a little giggle and bites her lip - her pink, gloss covered lip. “Can I come in?”

“Yes, yeah, of course. Come in.” Percy steps aside, holding the door open for Annabeth to pass him. She grabs her suitcase from the hall, but Percy slips it out of her hand as she passes him.

“Percy! I can carry my own suitcase!”

He laughs at her outraged expression. “You can, but you aren’t.”

She stomps her foot in the cutest display of childlike frustration and it takes all of his self control not to laugh out loud at it. “Annabeth, calm down. I’m literally setting it in the living room for you.”

She does not, in fact, calm down. Annabeth lunges for the suitcase, and Percy jerks it away from her - right into the table by the door. The table jolts, the lamp sways, and Annabeth dives to steady it. She’s holding onto it for dear life and they stare at each other in wide eyed silence until his mom calls from the kitchen, “Everything alright in there, you two?”

It’s enough to jolt them out of their shock and they burst into laughter. Annabeth releases the lamp and Percy shoves her further into the apartment. “We’re good, mom!” He sets down the suitcase, their near miss not enough to dull his pride at beating Annabeth in this completely insignificant argument.

“I can’t believe you almost broke your mom’s lamp,” Annabeth teases as they head for the kitchen.

“Me? I can’t believe you almost broke my mom’s lamp.”

Annabeth playfully shoves him then runs to beat him into the kitchen. “Hi, Sally!”

“Hi sweetheart. You look so gorgeous!” Sally shoots Percy a teasing smile as she goes to hug Annabeth. “Percy, have you told Annabeth how pretty she looks?”

He opens his mouth to say he tried, but Annabeth beats him to it. “No. All he’s done so far is steal my luggage and accuse me of trying to break your lamp. Which is lovely by the way, Sally.”  
Annabeth’s laying it on thick, and Percy rolls his eyes when she sticks her tongue out at him behind his mom’s back.

“Percy! You should always compliment your girlfriend.”

He opens his mouth to argue, but pretty quickly realizes he’s outnumbered. “You look really pretty, Annabeth.” He tries to sound genuine because, well, she really does look pretty.

“Thank you,” she replies. Her cheeks are that rosy pink again and her bravado temporarily falls at his compliment. His mom shoots her a wink and Annabeth grins.

Despite all his complaints about being teamed up on, nothing makes him happier than seeing his mom and Annabeth together. He can’t imagine dating someone who his mom doesn’t approve of. The fact that they get along so well is just another sign that, one way or another, Annabeth is meant to be in his life. Plus, after everything she’s been through, Annabeth deserves to have at least one happy, non-stressful parental relationship in her life. Even though she’s not Annabeth’s mom, he’s happy that she can provide her support in that way.

“So, what are you two doing for your date today?” His mom asks.

Annabeth lights up at the question. Her eyes widen and her smile gets even more brilliant and she starts talking a mile a minute about the tour they’re going on. They’re going on a walking architecture tour in Brooklyn. It’s kind of touristy for his tastes, but he knows Annabeth will love it. She’s also never seen any of the other boroughs besides Manhattan, which is absolutely criminal.

After this past year, he feels like he owes her a date focused on her. Obviously they both had their fair share of issues, but he hopes a date centered around her interests will show her how much he cares about her. He’s certainly not going to complain about it either, because Annabeth is always stunning but she looks otherworldly when she gets really excited about something, and he knows this date will be plenty exciting for her.

He focuses back in on the conversation when he hears his name. “Percy actually suggested it, I didn’t even know it was an option.” Mostly her attention has been on his mom, but she looks over and smiles at him when she says that. His mouth goes dry because her smile is so gentle and hopeful and just a little bit shy. He’s never known Annabeth to be shy, but already today she’s been more timid than he’s seen in their entire friendship, despite her initial bravado. It honestly bolsters him a bit, because at least he’s not the only one who’s nervous about this date.

They talk to his mom a bit longer before they have to leave. He slips his hand into hers as they walk shoulder to shoulder towards the elevator. Once they’re headed down, Percy turns to face her.

“I know you are my mom were teasing earlier, but you really do look beautiful.” The blush returns to Annabeth’s cheeks as she smiles at him.

“Thank you, Perce. You look really good too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth giggles as her eyes flit across his face. “Your shirt really brings out your eyes.”

“Thanks,” Percy replies.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Annabeth squeezes his hand and they both laugh at how ridiculous they are. They’re getting better, for sure, but there are still these moments where it feels like they’re confessing their feelings all over again. They kind of have two modes at this point. There’s best friend mode, where they act as they always have. They laugh and tease and spar and it kind of feels like nothing’s changed, except there’s none of the underlying anxiety or guilt when he catches himself staring at her for a minute too long. Then there’s relationship mode. Relationship mode is a little trickier, mostly because Percy is terrified of crossing any boundaries and making Annabeth uncomfortable. They’re slowly getting there, though. The touches become more frequent, kisses a little more urgent. It’s taking time, but they’re adapting.

“Percy! Look!” Annabeth exclaims as they rush through the streets to their meeting point. The tour hasn’t even started yet, but Annabeth has been pointing stuff out constantly since they exited the subway platform.

He looks at the building in front of him, then the buildings on either side. They seem pretty standard, if he’s being honest. Big, brick buildings with huge arched windows. They’re impressive, sure, but they also just passed a much larger, grander new build that Annabeth hardly gave a second glance.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Annabeth, I have to clue what I’m looking at.”

“These buildings,” she says softly. “This is what it’s all about.”

“They just look like old buildings to me,” he replies.

Annabeth turns to look at him, all soft smiles and pink cheeks and eyes calculating as she figures out how to explain this.

“Okay,” she says firmly. All business. Annabeth shuffles in front of him, then takes his hand and uses it to point at the facade of the building. “See the little cracks in the bricks, how worn down they are from weather and time and a million other things. But then, look,” she lowers his hand to the base of the building. “Look at the foundation,” she says. Her voice changes from matter of fact to a gentler tone. “Through all the storms, all the years of riots and celebrations and life, the foundation is still strong.” She drops his hand and instead of letting it fall to his side, Percy wraps it around her shoulders. His forearm rests against her collarbone and he pulls her back until she’s resting against his chest. Annabeth raises a hand to hold his wrist as she continues to explain, “The new buildings, they’re gorgeous. The architecture is innovative and people will talk about them for years to come, but _this_ is what it’s about. These buildings have been here for generations. People have grown and lived in these buildings. They’ve started families and celebrated and mourned and lived their lives here. The big skyscrapers lining the skyline are gorgeous and deserve to be admired, but these buildings have stood the test of time, they’re as much a part of this community as the people are. These buildings aren’t just admired, they’re treasured. They’re loved.”

Maybe he’s reading into it, but Percy can’t help but think that Annabeth’s talking about more than just architecture here. He likes to think they have a pretty solid foundation. They’ve weathered more storms than is reasonable for two kids their age and they’re still here, still together. That has to count for something, right?

Annabeth’s always spoken about wanting to build something grand, wanting to add on to the skyline. She’s always had goals of being admired, but hopefully now she’s starting to think she could be loved and treasured all the same. She’s definitely already admired. She’s already treasured too, whether or not she realizes it. He thinks they might be racing towards loved faster than either of them were prepared for.

Percy presses a kiss to her cheek, then a lingering one to her temple. “I get it. They’re beautiful,” he whispers into her skin. Annabeth tilts her head back for a real kiss this time. They stay frozen there, in their own little world, until a car honks its horn and they remember that they’re not in their own little world, but on a busy sidewalk in Brooklyn.

They break away with a laugh and Percy tugs Annabeth’s hand in the direction of their meeting spot. “C’mon. If you keep nerding out like this we’re gonna miss the tour entirely,” he teases. Annabeth rolls her eyes and bumps his shoulder as they continue their trek.

The actual tour continues in much the same way as their walk to it did. Every time the architect leading the tour says something, Annabeth adds little details under her breath to Percy. It’s more interesting than Percy expected it to be. The man leading it does a good job of mixing in facts about the history of the neighborhood, so it’s not all just facts about building structures and regulations. Mostly, though, his attention is on Annabeth. The way her face lights up when she learns something new, how she squeezes his hand and tugs on his arm when there’s something especially interesting she wants him to notice. Whenever it’s obvious that he has no clue what’s going on anymore, Annabeth leans in and quietly re-explains things to him.

At the end of the tour they end up talking to the guide for a while. He asks Annabeth a few questions about architecture and her specific interests, and she almost passes out when he hands her his card and tells her to contact him with any questions.

“You okay?” Percy asks when the guide has walked away and Annabeth is still standing there, holding the card in her hand and staring after him.

“That really just happened,” she notes, a bit of awe in her voice. “A real life architect just gave me his card.”

Percy laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder. “You do realize you’re an architect too, right? You’re designing Olympus.”

She looks up at him, then back at the card in her hands. “This is different though. Like that’s obviously awesome, but it means nothing in the mortal world. This is a real human architect. Oh gods I can learn so much from him!”

A smile slowly builds across her face as she processes the information. “Thank you thank you thank you!” Annabeth throws her arms around Percy.

He wraps his arms around her waist, though he’s pretty sure he did nothing. He basically just stood there while Annabeth talked to the man. “Good date?” Percy asks. He steals a quick kiss.

“Perfect date.” Annabeth confirms.

“Wanna go back to my apartment?”

Annabeth hums for a second as she thinks. “Not yet. Ice cream first?”

“You are a dream, Annabeth Chase.” He punctuates his statement by pinching her waist, and Annabeth shoves her way out of his arms.

“And you are a nightmare, Percy Jackson,” she states, standing an arms length from him. Percy just laughs and closes the distance to wrap his arm around her shoulder as they head down the street. “Ice cream?”

“My treat.”

Another argument ensues and it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

They sit in a little park nearby as they eat their ice cream. Annabeth’s legs are thrown over Percy’s lap as they relax in the grass, their pinkies just brushing where they lean back on their hands. Annabeth rests her head on his shoulder while they watch children play and dogs run around them.

“How are you feeling about spending a week with your dad?”

Annabeth takes a bite of her ice cream, sucking on the spoon for a few seconds before she responds. “I don’t know. I guess I’m excited. My step-mom isn’t coming at least, so that’ll be nice. It’ll probably be awkward though, I haven’t seen him in so long.”

“Does he know about what happened this summer?”

“No. I mean I’m sure he’s pieced some stuff together, but I don’t know how much I’ll actually end up telling him.”

“I usually end up telling my mom, just watering it down. Just fill him in on the basics, ya know?”

“Mmhmm. Basics, like my new boyfriend?”

Percy glances down to see Annabeth’s head tilted towards him, a smile on her face. “Exactly. Just tell him how obsessed you are with this new boyfriend, that should take up a week.”

Annabeth laughs and presses her face into his shoulder. “You know, I think my favorite thing about this new boyfriend is that he was just about to give me a bite of his ice cream.”

“Oh was he?” He’s aware that Annabeth just wants to change the subject, but he doesn’t really have it in him to deny her anything right now.

“Yep,” Annabeth replies. She lifts her head and opens her mouth ridiculously wide. Percy rolls his eyes and spoons his ice cream into her waiting mouth.

“Happy now?”

Annabeth smiles at him, a dribble of the melted dessert on her bottom lip. “Very. Wanna taste?”

“Are you offering me a taste of my own ice cream?” He tries to ask, but halfway through the question Annabeth groans and shoves him away.

“No. Shut up.”

“Shut up?”

“Shut up.”

“Why shut up?” Percy asks. “What did I do?”

Annabeth groans again and drops her head into her hands. She peeks out at him through one eye. “I was trying to be cute but it just - it didn’t work. Just shut up. Don’t mention it.”

Percy laughs as he watches Annabeth’s cheeks get redder and redder behind her hands. He reaches out and gently removes one from her face, holding it in his lap instead.

“Annabeth,” she refuses to look at him, so he tries again, this time squeezing her at the same time. “Annabeth, come on, look at me.” Finally she does, and her bitten lip and sheepish smile make his heart flutter uncontrollably. “First of all, you’re always cute. You don’t have to try.” Her blush just gets brighter after that, and Percy falls for her a little bit more. “Second, I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

She pouts for a second before she gets up the nerve to explain. “I wanted you to kiss me. You know, like, taste the ice cream but kiss me cause I just ate it but it was dumb. Never mind.”

“Oh.” Percy’s face flushes as he realizes that he was, in fact, the one being dumb. He definitely wants to kiss her. “I definitely want to kiss you.”

Annabeth snorts at him. “I gave you the perfect opportunity.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Rewind.”

“Rewind?”

Percy grins at Annabeth’s bewildered expression. “Rewind.” He pulls her next to him and presses her head down onto his shoulder. “ _Oh, was he_?” He asks, trying to recreate his cadence from asking the question just a few minutes ago. Annabeth cackles next to him.

“A rewind is just repeating our conversation?” She asks through wheezing breaths. “You know you can just kiss me now.”

“Nope.” Percy replies stubbornly. “You set up a cute opportunity but it didn’t work. Now we’re going to rewind and do it right.”

“You’re such a dork,” Annabeth grumbles. She still comes back to his side and rests her head on his shoulder though. “Fine. _My favorite thing about my new boyfriend is he’s about to give me a bite of his ice cream_. Again.”

“You went off script, but I’ll allow it.” Percy criticizes, earning him a snorted laugh from his girlfriend. “ _Oh, was he_?” He asks for the third time.

“ _Mhm_.” They’re both laughing so hard Percy can hardly get the spoon into her mouth, but eventually he manages to not cover her cheek with ice cream and Annabeth manages to swallow without spitting it out.

“ _Happy now_?”

“ _Very. Wanna taste_?”

This time, Percy does not miss his cue. He cups the back of her neck and her hand rests on his shoulder and he kisses her. She’s sweet from the ice cream and sweet from just being Annabeth. Who actually is very rarely sweet, but is still kind of sweet even when she’s being a raging bitch. He really, really likes her.

As they walk back to his apartment, laughing and holding hands, it feels like something’s shifted. Nothing huge or monumental. Instead of an earthquake, it’s more like they’ve just stepped into place. They’re still Percy and Annabeth, they’re still best friends. That much will never change. Maybe Aphrodite got it right back in the limo in the desert. It took some twists and turns, but all that matters is that they’re here now. Looking at Annabeth smiling back at him in the setting Manhattan sun, Percy knows she was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
